mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 7
|genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player, multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: Everyone *CERO: Free *PEGI: 3+ *OFLC: G |platform(s)=Game Boy Advance |media=16-Megabit cartridge |imput=Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable (Multiplayer only) |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 8 |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 6 }}Mitchell Van Morgan 7 is a platformer videogame, the sixth installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 6 and the only last Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Game Boy Advance console. It was developed by Tose associated with Artoon and published by THQ for the Game Boy Advance. The games were first released in Japan in late 2003 and internationally in 2004. A special edition version, was released two years later in each region. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". the sequel, Mitchell Van Morgan 8, were released for the Nintendo DS in 2009 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS onward worldwide on November 21, 2011, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2015. The gameplay is mostly unchanged from the previous games; the player controls the main character from an side-scolling platformer, and the controls are largely the same as those of previous games. As with previous games, the main objectives are to catch all of the seven Power Stones in the games and defeat Marquessa's plans of conquering the world, also like their predecessors, the games' main subplot involves the main character defeating Marquessa's criminal organization that attempts to take over the region. New features, such as battles and abilities along, have been added. As the Game Boy Advance is more powerful than its predecessors, four players may be connected at a time instead of the previous limit of two. Additionally, the games can be connected to an e-Reader or other advanced generation Mitchell games. Mitchell Van Morgan 7 received mostly positive reviews, though critics were divided in their assessment of the games, especially on the gameplay and graphics. Most of the complaints focused on the fact that the gameplay had not changed much since previous generations. With the popularity of Mitchell on the decline at the time, the games sold less than previous generations. However, they were still commercial successes; with around 16 million copies sold according to IGN, they are the best-selling games for the Game Boy Advance that can compete with many Nintendo characters. Gameplay the gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 7, is mostly based on the it's Previous games. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. *Dr. Alexander Payne primarily attacks with Kung-fu skills. He can increases his strength, temporarily amateur archeologist knowledge, attach himself to walls by using his hook-technology gadgets. He can use the fake MVM coins to paralyze & stun enemies. *Amanda Payne primarily attacks with Kung-Fu skills (the same way as her dad). She can use Kung-Fu skills for a short time, but she can be a frequent gag of the team. She can defend herself using her own agility. Plot After the events happened from Mitchell Van Morgan 6, The skysailors are sailing the skies peacefully until Welton Payne-Smythe and his skyjackors/henchmen The Weltoniks came in and raid the Skysailor's blimp. Until returning from the North Carolinian Islands in Mitchell Van Morgan 6, Mitchell and his friends investigate some skyraid planned by Welton and Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa. Marquessa wants revenge on Mitchell for defeating him and ruining his plans of conquering the world in the last game, since recruiting his plans of world domination and remaking Marquessa Land he added Welton Payne-Smythe Dr. Alexander Payne's evil brother to be his personal bounty hunter. Ever sinced returning from the North Carolinian Islands, Mitchell and his friends investigate the 1900's Russian wood-block propaganda set in Raleighopolis due to an unquestionable skyjacking. Trying to solve a mystery of the incident, Mitchell wants to to talk to Dr. Alexander Payne an good scientist and amateur archeologist about the skyraid incident during the Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's. However Amanda Payne Dr. Alexander Payne's adventurous but frequently disobedient daughter decided to tag along with her dad, Mitchell and the others to save Raleighopoiis. On their way to Marquessa's castle, Mitchell must progress through the six different areas of the game, encountering six different areas of the sky islands. While each level, the path to Marquessa's castle will only consist on many terms. After progressing to the castle and completing the final level, Mitchell in play will face Marquessa in a final showdown. Following Marquessa's defeat again, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Dr. Alexander, and Amanda stand together and wonder if Mitchell is still alive, Mitchell then returns to the others in relief. on Monday Morning, Mitchell and his friends head back home to Raleighopolis as Dr. Payne takes Amanda to school (Similar ending to Constant Payne). Main Hub The main hub for this game is the Orange County skylands. *''The Orange County Sky Lands''- A countless Deiselpunk floating islands mainly based on Raleigh, NC and the the Russian wood-block propaganda posters of the 1920s and 30's is mainly inhibited by the Kind-hearted Skysailors seen in Constant Payne. Category:2003 Category:Video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 7 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Rated E games